February Love
by PrInCesS2902
Summary: February is always stated as the month of love. Her love comes and goes. Finally she found her true love in a certain February. But, he was married… now what? Final chapter updated!
1. The first occurrence

**::February Love::**

**Summary: Her love comes and goes. Finally she found her true love in a certain February. But, he was married… now what?**

_**Here I am again, for the second time in a week. I think I am insane… hahhahaha….  
Put that aside… I finished drafting this story in my class account. Thankfully I didn't get caught. This story originated from my birthday. Last year, I found a book saying that my birthday has a special meaning. I never thought about that. So, I made this story based on Daa!!3 characters to tell you that special meaning.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Daa!!3 Characters

* * *

**_

_**Chapter one: The first occurrence**_

-

-

I rose from my seat facing the guy in front of me. I bowed to him. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can accept you. It's not your fault. I, myself really think that you are nice and everything, but somehow I don't think I develop any special feeling towards you although we dated for quite a time." I grabbed my handbag that I put on the seat before. "I'm sorry to let you down." I bowed again before rushed out from the high class restaurant, leaving the guy I dumped with a diamond ring on the table.

"Miyu, wait!"

I heard him calling for me, but I don't want to turn back at all. It's true that I agreed to go for the blind date as my mum asked me, but that didn't meant that I need to have steady relationship with them. Plus, I think all of these guys pathetic. When they think they like their partner, they want to marry her right away without knowing them. I don't like that.

I followed where my feet dragged me from the restaurant. Passing through some crowd of people, I finally arrived at a park. In the middle of the park, there was a fountain with a couple of bench around it. I choose an unoccupied bench and brought myself there. I felt very tired. Tired from the situation happened around me. I lift up my head, looking to the stars above me. The night is still early, but I doubted I could find appropriate reason to give to my mum.

I sighed.

Does all the mum in the world will react something like this whenever their daughter turned 23? It's not like I will continue become single forever. I just need some time to find the right person. It's my life; I have my right in this. This was my 20th rejection. Still, I can't find the one for me. I closed my eyes and inhale deeply. After some time passed, I rose and went home.

-

-

_-at home-_

"Tadaima…."

"Okaeri…" a voice answered.

I took off my shoes and put it on the rack behind the door. Recklessly, I walked at the hallway towards the living room. I threw my bag and slumped myself to the soft couch. Aaahhh… how nice. My mum came in and sat beside me. I shifted my head from the arm of couch onto my mum's lap.

"Miyu, dear. You went to see him again right? So, how's your date?"

I grunted. "Mum…. Ask about my day first…."

My mum chuckled. I sulked. Then she patted me on my head.

"My apologized dear. So, how was your day?"

"Great… Tanoshi-san is really nice. I feel happy when I with him." I paused. "He proposed to me today." I saw my mum's eyes gleaming. "But I rejected him." She sighed.

"Miyu, honey. This is the 20th time you rejected a man who likes you."

"I know, I can't help it. My gut saying that he wasn't the one." I rose. "I'm sorry, because I didn't marry yet," with that statement, I stormed off to my room.

"I never said that…."

-

-

_-next morning-_

It was a holiday. After tidying up my bed and got myself ready, I went to see my mum. I kissed her cheek and waved goodbye. It was the day to relax, so I went out of the house and made myself free. Today, I wore a white spaghetti strap with a dark purple cardigan matched with a knee length skirt. To complete my appearance, I brought along my sling bag which I slung over my shoulder. I never thought where I should be going. I just follow my gut. While walking, I smiled to whoever I met along my way.

A few hours later, I grew tired. Well, I still a human being. With the sun on my head and calculating the route I took earlier, no doubt I will grow tired. I can feel my throat getting drier and drier in every step I took. I turned right on the first junction I found, hiding myself from the sun in the building shade. Luckily, there's a stall in the shade. I went to the stall and place myself on the stool there. His son, I think, judging from his similarities, came to me to take my order. After ordering, I sat there check out the surrounding.

I never had been here before. Well, I do knew this place, but I never stop by. There I sat, opposite a café across the street. If you asked me, I don't think it's a good idea making a stall besides an air conditioned café which can stand out in the crowd whatever the weather is. But, I bet this stall has its own specialty. I smiled to my own judgment.

My orange juice came. I sipped it. The juice came down the throat. How refreshing… I sipped my juice slowly, my eyes still wandered around me. Suddenly my eyes caught up with something. Or perhaps someone. Across the street, there's a guy sitting in the café by the window glass. He was alone drinking coffee, at least that what I thought about. He's hot. He's hotter under this kind of heat. And I think I like him.

Since my stool was near the stall where the owner was, I asked him the date of today.

"Today is Saturday, 29th February."

That's it. Nice timing. 29th February is the only day that a girl can ask for a date to a guy without worrying about the rejection. Why? The guy who rejects a girl's wish on this day need give the girl presents to show that he was sorry. I am not a girl who believed this thing. But it never hurt to try, right? So I brought out my note pad which I always brought along with me. I scrambled something onto the notepad. I tore the rear end and folded it.

"Mr. stall-san, can I borrow your son?"

He smiled.

So, I gave the boy my note and pointed to the person inside the café. He nodded and crossed the street and went straight inside the café. At that current time, my heart was in chaos. I thought of embarrassment; why the heck I'm doing this? Am I that pathetic? But in the same time, I prayed that he answered my note.

From this side of road, I saw the boy gave my note to the person. Then, the boy pointed at me. I think my face became red. Did he saw me? Then he said something to the boy. I wondered what it was. After that, he stood up and went to a waitress. The waitress seem took a liking to the guy too and she seemed really happy when the brunet guy talked to her. I grew impatient. And pissed off. He seemed like asking for something, and made the waitress unhappy. The waitress gave to him something and he gave some money in exchange. Then he walked out the café and looked at me. He lifted up both of his arm to the air and spread his fingers. There's some red marking at the palm of his hands. The right palm written 'O' and the left one written 'K'. Now, let's add both of the words, it became 'OK'!!

There's indescribable feeling in my heart. I gasped. I never thought he will agree with it although I did pray in my heart. I nodded my head to him a couple of time. Then I went to the stall owner to pay my drink. With good tips. I can't wait for tomorrow. Do you want to know what I wrote on the paper?

'_Are you free tomorrow? Meet me here at 3pm"_

And now I needed to get ready for tomorrow.

**xoxo:End of Chapter 1:xoxo

* * *

**

_**29 February – on this date, Scotland had passed a law that allowed women to propose marriage to the man of their choice. Tradition states that any men who decline a proposal on that day must pay a fine that could range from a kiss to payment for a silk dress or pair of gloves. Their refusal for doing this will attract ill fortune to themselves. This belief is also called "The Ladies' Privileges"

* * *

**_

_**That's the end of chapter one. As you noticed, I did some changes about the law, but its ok. Since I called this story 'February Love', I hope I can finish all three chapters by this month. Wish me luck. (now I think I am insane… with all my assignment still promise you readers for the story -sigh-.)**_

_**Well, please review me. You can add some suggestions if you want and I try my best to add it into the next chapter.**_

_**For 'complex relationship' readers, don't worry. I won't neglect the story. It just a matter of time.**_

_**Have a good day to all!**_

_**Jya~**_


	2. love awaits

**::February Love::**

**Summary: Her love comes and goes. Finally she found her true love in a certain February. But, he was married… now what?**

_**This is the second chapter for this fic. Firstly I wanna thank you to **_Chocoangel, j0nsbdaniansRock1, StoryBookDreams, _**jd, **_ahvs, _**and **_aNimeLover-chAn05 _**for reviewing me and sorry because I didn't have the time to reply the comments *bows down***_

_**What else should I say?? Hmm… I guess, just enjoy the second chapter of the story. **_

_**Disclaimer applied.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2: Love awaits**_

-

-

The appointed day came. I felt so excited today although it's a bit weird. Why? I told you why. Yesterday was 29th February and I asked a man out in the first time in my life. And the unbelievable part was, I never knew him. I just saw him across the road and asked him out! I must be crazy. How matter the situation was, I must see him.

I got quite early today. After taking my morning bath I opened my closet, deciding the garment to wear for today's 'date'. I stared the inside the closet and made up my mind to wear a loose dress down to my knees. Its color was cream with small floral printing on it. I held my hair down. I stood in front of the mirror and turned myself in circle. Happy with the look, I slung my bag across my shoulder before stepped outside my room. Seeing my mom in the living room, I entered the room and greeted her who was watching the TV.

"You look lovely today, honey. Another date again? But I don't remember I placed another…"

Well, that's my mum. She really hoped I get married soon, so she always asked me to go for blind dates that she arranged for me. I just smiled to hear her comment.

"It's just a normal acquaintance. " I walked towards her and kissed both of her cheeks. "Got to go mum. Bye!"

-

-

I took the same route as yesterday just to get there. Sometimes I ogled to my watch, trying to make sure I am not too late. I reached 5 minutes early from the appointed time, however I saw him sitting at yesterday's table. When I entered the café, he looked up towards me and smile. He was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket. So casual, yet so attractive. I blushed a little. Judging from his looks, I think he did recognize me. I returned his smiled and walked to the table.

"Am I late?"

"Nope, I just arrived."

He stood up, offering a chair to me. "Thank you"

After I settled down, he raised his hand and a waitress came. I asked for a cup of tea, while he asked for a black coffee. While the waitress taking the order, I could see she stole some glances to the man in front of me with a sweet smile. But this brunet never acknowledged her so she got frustrated and leered to me. I got Goosebumps.

After some minutes, our drinks arrived.

"So…" both of us spoke in the same time.

"After you…" we asked in the same time again.

I chuckled, he smiled. "Ladies first" said him.

"Okay… Sorry for the sudden invitation. I don't really expect you to accept though." I lied. I do hope him to accept it. But he don't need to know that.

"No, it's okay. Plus, I was bored too at that time. When your invitation came, I felt quite relieved."

Relieve? That was an odd feeling…

"So.." he spoke. "We haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Kanata, Saionji Kanata." He extended his hand.

I took his hand, "I'm Miyu, Kouzuki Miyu."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Miyu." Then he placed his soft lips onto my hand. My face felt warm. I withdrew and sipped my tea, tried to not think about it. From my side, I saw he looked at his watch. I also notice a bag besides him. But for now, I was going to ignore its existence.

"Hmm… where do you wanna go next?"asked Kanata

"Actually… I don't really know."

"You asked me out, but you don't know where to go. Hmm…" then I saw a smirk on his face. Maybe he was thinking about something. And I hope it was good for us.

Seeing both of us already finish our drink, he place an amount of money onto the table and said, "Let's go!"

"Where we wanna go?"

I saw him rose his shoulder. "Take a walk maybe? It's so much better than sitting here all along. Let's ask our feet to guide us. Now, shall we?"

It was kindda good idea, so I rose from my seat and followed his trail.

We walked and walked and walked and chitchat about ourselves. He told that he came here for a business trip to visit one of his company branches. His work done smoothly so, he got much time to spent before he go back to California. Since he come here alone, that's why he accepted my invitation. Just to kill some time. His flight will be on 9pm today. And I hope I can crave some memories with him.

While walking, my eyes kept on wandered around. Sometimes my eyes caught up some people whispering something when they looked at us. Maybe they just saying Kanata were so handsome. Or maybe they said that we looked good together. At least, that was what I hope. Then my pace halted suddenly, eyes fixed onto a poster on the brick wall.

"_New park will open. Step inside and enjoy they romantic view. You can also rent a gondola to enjoy the view from the lake._" I read the advertisement slowly.

He sneaked up behind me, trying to figure out what I was looking. His breath danced on my skin. I hitched. My heart pounding heavily and I doubted if he doesn't hear it. I felt like the oxygen left me, leaving me breathless. We stayed in that position for quite a time until he withdrew a step back. And I can breathe again. It's a miracle that I didn't collapse on the close contact.

"The park will start to open for people on this 15th. But who cares about it right?" he winked at me, "Let's go then. Shall we?"

I nodded with a smile.

-

-

Reached at the entrance of park, our senses become aware of the surrounding suddenly. After making sure that no one would see us, we tiptoed and slipped into the park.

The view was wonderful. But I bet it would be much more awesome if all of these budding flowers spread its petals. We followed the grey stone path. Both our sides laid lines of trees that seemed to escort us to a different word. Reaching at the end of the grey stone path, the view ahead was unthinkable. It was a sea full of flowers! I gasped to see the view. It was a different world!

I didn't know for how much time I stood there, amazed by the flowers, because I snapped up into reality when Kanata came to me with a flower tiara he made. Thankfully there was no one here because we could be fined for vandalism. I looked into his eyes with a tint o f red on my cheeks when he put the tiara on my head. Then, he gave his hand.

"My dear Princess Miyu, let me escort you to see the place." He smiled.

"My pleasure, Mr. Knight"

"…And your pleasure is my command."

I blushed, again. There's no one treated me like this. Right now I am a princess from an untold fairy tale with her knight in shining armor. I gave him my hand and walked across the flowers until we reached the lake in the middle of the park. We walked on the wooden deck. Lucky for us, there was a single gondola place there as if it was reserve for us.

Kanata climbed in the gondola first and picked up the paddle laid inside. Then he turned to me and extended his hand. But I didn't take his hand instantly this time.

"Trust me…" he said while looking deep inside my emerald eyes.

I stared into his brown orbs. He looked convincing. I took his hand, but it was still filled with doubtful. Slowly I climbed into the gondola and sat down, facing him.

"Just relax and enjoy" he spoke again and started to paddle the small gondola in the middle of lake. We kept silence throughout the journey on the lake to give us some times to value the nature around us. The feel of the wind on my skin, the view of the colourful flower, the feel of the lake water and intimate feeling of me to the person in front of me. Gave me a romantic feeling that I longed for. I wonder why did I have this feeling. Was this a feeling of love? But I just met him…

I couldn't be in love, right?

We arrived at the deck once again without me notice. He gave his hand and helped me got up onto the deck once again.

"That's was fun wasn't it?"

"Yaaa… I felt like I was in fairytale."

"And apparently it was not. It was a reality."

"It sure is…" I smiled happily.

He looked at his watch. "It's five o'clock already. Three hours to go before my departure."

Suddenly I got I strange feeling in my heart. A feeling that hoped he will be here longer.

"Let's go eat. I started to feel hungry."

-

-

We arrived at a stall a few minutes' walk from the garden. We sat on unoccupied seat. The stall was quite noisy due to a group of young boys. A small thin boy came to our table and took our order. While waiting for our orders to come, I kept quiet and observed my surrounding. I got a feel that someone was watching over me, and my eyes darted to the group of young boys. In that group, there was a blonde boy taking glances with me. When my eyes contacted his, he winked at me.

I made some faces, retorting to his winked. Unknowingly for me, Kanata saw it.

"What's wrong Miyu?"

"Nothing. There's a boy from the group behind you winking at me. I just feel like… ewwww…"

Kanata turned his face trying to figure out who was the boy that eyeing on me. The boy quickly faced to his friends acting like nothing ever happen. Then the brunet faced me once again.

"The blonde boy?"

I nodded

"Let's switch places. You take my place."

"Okay"

I rose from my seat. But I took a wrong step. The boy who took our orders just now was standing behind me with our drink. So, when I rose, I accidentally knocked him and made him unstable. He was able to stabilize himself but not the drink. So, what do you think happen to me? Drenched, of course. The whole situation was being attention to all of the stall's customers.

But then I got a shout and whistled from the young boy group. I looked down. And that time I realized, the water exposed my bra when it drenched my dress. I crossed my hand on my chest and sat back down on my seat. My face was red with humiliation. The waiter boy, kept on saying sorry, but I never care about it. At least for now. I also do not care for Kanata. My head was completely blank.

Until…

Until a warm jacket landed on me. Then I felt a pair of hands grabbed me by my shoulders, and guided me away from the stall. When I think I was far from the commotion I looked up. It was Kanata.

It was Kanata who saved me.

I saw he waved his hand up and a taxi stopped in front of us. We got into the taxi and he asked the taxi driver to go to the airport. In the taxi, he sat beside me, holding my hand. I gathered bits of my strength again.

"Thank you…" my voice was almost as a whisper. But he managed to hear me.

"Don't mention about it"

There were no single words uttered from our mouth until we arrived at the airport. He took my hand and guided me to a bench provided in the lounge. He asked me to stay there. After some moments he sat beside me and offered me a burger and a bottle of mineral water.

"Eat it or you will be hungry."

I took the burger and undid the package. He looked satisfied with my action, so he undid his too. And then I noticed something. He wore a silver ring on his finger.

"You wore a ring…" I suddenly spoke. I snapped back to reality after I said those words.

He swallowed the burger down. "Yup. I already married. Last year."

I couldn't believe my ears. He couldn't be. So, all of today's time, I used to date someone's husband? Why did this happen to me when I thought I finally find the one for me? I screamed in my head. I felt my eyes filled with tears and started to blur the image around me. I looked down.

Then there was the boarding call for the passenger going to California at 8pm.

"Look like it was my call." He pickup his bag and rose from the seat.

But I just sat still.

He lowered his head. "Miyu, lets go." Seeing no reaction from me, he asked, "Miy, what's wrong with you? Are you okay?"

I can't take it anymore… my tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Hey… did I do something wrong?" he asked again.

I shook my head. And there was that call again.

"Miyu, please don't be like this. It's hard for me to go if you are acting like this. Please…" He cupped my face and wiped away my tears with his thumb. I sobbed in his hands. I know he was feeling sorry for me.

The last call for passenger to California is aired again.

"Miyu, I really need to go." He wiped again the tears rolled on my cheek and hugged me. After the big hug, he kissed me on both of my cheek and on my forehead. Then he cupped my face again.

"I need to go now Miyu. I promise to you, I will meet you again on the next 29th February." He kissed on my forehead again before he ran to the boarding door.

"KANATA!" I called out.

He turned.

I swayed his jacket he lent to me before.

"Its okay, you can have it!" then he waved good bye.

I hug the jacket and waved back.

**xoxo:End of Chapter 2:xoxo

* * *

**

_**now I can relax for a bit. There will be one more chapter left, and hopefully I will able to post it before February ends. Oh yeah. I forgot to mention before. Sorry for the OOC-ness of both of the character inside this story.**_

_**What else should I say? Hmm…. Review me pleasee~~**_


	3. The encounter

**::February Love::**

**Summary: Her love comes and goes. Finally she found her true love in a certain February. But, he was married… now what?**

_**Yay! The third chapter is up. I'm sorry I cant keep my promise to finish this fic at the exact time. Before I gone through this chapter, I want to thanks to all my readers especially the one who reviewed me (ahvs, **__**j0nsbdaniansRock1**__**, **__**Innocent's Sorrow**_ , _**StoryBookDreams**__** ,**__**olpha, **__**hei-kaz**__** , **__**Chocoange**__**l, **__**Miyu kouzuki**__**). I really glad I got a positive feedback and able to make you guys feel the emotion I'm trying to picture although it was not much.**_

_**Let's go Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer applied.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3: The encounter**_

Dark already engulf my town. I stood there, besides the windowpane looking outside. There was no more soul on the road and now the road was lighted with the street lamp. I slowly closed the window as the wind started to chill me to the bone. I walked to my desk, sliding chair and sat on it. I took a dark blue book, my diary. I opened the book.

Today was 23rd February. It almost two years when my last time meeting with the guy of my dream, Kanata Saionji. I still couldn't forget about him although I know he was married and he never contacted me throughout these two years. And the thing that always made me remember him most was the jacket that saved me, which I hung it on my room door. And in the next two years, I will give the jacket back to its owner again…

I checked my schedule for tomorrow. Looks like I have another blind date to attend. Well, this is my life. I will turn 25 this year, but until now, I have someone special yet. The longest relationship I hold was only for six months with Mr. Tooya. And this made my mum felt scared and gave me a long list of blind dates which I have to attend. Being a good girl to my mum, I just do what she asked me to do. But I don't think I would attend tomorrow.

Why?

There's a new café opened around my work place. And I don't want to miss the chance to be the one to taste the cake that will given free of charge for the 1st 100 customer. The free taste would start on 5pm, exactly the time I finish up my work. Free cake, here I come!

**xoxoxo**

_Next day_

I was outside the building when the clock stroke at 5pm, heading to the 'Oishii café' which just a stone away from the building where I was working. There already some people in line already when I arrived. I got myself in the line and prayed in my heart that I would able to try some of the cake too. After about 30 minutes of waiting, my prayer was fulfilled.

I was the 99th person entered the café! The reward was, a slice of strawberry shortcake. My favourite!

I placed myself at a table near the glass window. I picked p the small fork given and ct a small portion of the cake before plopped it into my mouth. It was so tasty. I closed my eyes to indulge the taste in my mouth to the fullest. Just before I picked up another portion of the cake, my eyes caught up with a very elegance car outside the window. The car stopped in front of the café, and a man wearing a tuxedo came out from the car. And the odd thing was, he was wearing a dear-like suit and nobody even cared about him.

He entered the café. My eyes still locked on him since I think he look interesting. But unknowingly, He was looking for me! As he entered the café, he walked towards my table. When he was near my table, he looked at me and smiled. He bowed a bit to me and took out something from inside of his pocket. It was a picture.

"May I know if the girl in this picture is yours?"

I took the picture and studied it. The girl inside was a blonde haired girl with emerald eyes. And the shocking thing was, the girl was me! There's no doubt about it. The place inside the picture was really familiar, but I couldn't recall where was it. I gave the picture back to the man.

"Yes. The girl inside this picture is me. Is anything I can help you?" I calmed myself although inside, my heart was on rampage.

"Apparently, yes. I need you to follow me and meet my mistress."

I gulped.

**xoxoxo**

The car I aboard stopped exactly outside a five stars restaurant. I never set my foot to this place before and I was totally amazed with the decoration filled inside and outside the place. The guy from before walked ahead and opened the front door. He led me to a table which one of the seats was taken by a certain pink haired lady. She was drinking tea. Slowly she put her cup down and looked at me with a sweet smile as I approached the table. I gave her a questioning look.

"Please have a sit."

I slid the chair and sat opposite of that lady. For the first few minutes, I was sitting there doing nothing except for watching this pink haired girl in front of me. She had nice wavy long pink hair. And although it was pink, it suited her very well. Her skin looked so smooth and nice. A well pampered skin. She wore a white, knee length dress which drew out the elegance within her. The clock was ticking and I started to feel pissed off. As I tried to open my mouth, she looked at me.

"You are Miss Miyu Kouzuki, right?"

"How do you know my name?"

She ignored my question. "I was Christine Saionji. But now, I'm Christine Hanakomachi…" She smiled again.

Christine Saionji…. Saionji…. Where did I hear that name before? Or was it just a coincidence?

"What do you mean by 'was'?"

"5 years ago, I was married to Kanata Saionji. I think you know who he is, right? But there's no chemistry between us although he tried his hard to save our marriage. We divorced two months ago, but I never regret anything."

I sipped my tea, trying to calm myself. This lady never appreciated her marriage. Never appreciated Kanata. Why did she marry him in the first place?

"Now," she continued, "I just found the person I really love, and he loves me back. He loves me because of me and not coming from responsibility."

I saw her want to continue, but I cut her first. "I'm sorry miss Hanakomachi. I …"

"Please call me Chriss"

I sighed, "… miss Chriss. Truly, I really glad to meet you, but I don't really have time for this. I barely know you, yet you telling me your story. I'm finished." I stood. Wanting to get away from this impossible woman.

"I have my reason. And for goodness sake please sit down and have another cup of tea. I will tell you the reason."

I stared at her who was looking down on the table. I slopped down to my seat again. Not because of her, but out of curiosity inside my heart. Why did she invite me, a total stranger, to meet her in the first place? I saw she inhaled some air to give her some courage. I waited.

"I asked you here because of Kanata…" she paused a while. "Do you love him?"

I left the question hanging. I really don't know about it myself. I just met him once. But I can deny the special feeling I grew inside. And I don't know who am I to him. But there's no way I can forget about him in my life.

"I want you to marry him."

Her words were calm but it never soothed me. I swore my eyes were popping from the socket when I heard this. Maybe I just misheard things. "Whatt! Can you say it again?"

"I want you to marry him."

I think this lady was insane.

"Until now, I still love him, and this the reason why I asked you to marry him."

This is ridiculous. She stating that she loves him yet she was divorced and now she offering his 'ex-husband' to a stranger? I must been dreaming. This can't be happening.

"All in his life, he rarely spoke to women. And when he talks about a woman, that woman must have given a great impact to him. And during our marriage he only talked about her late mother and our daughter…"

'_So he has a daughter right now…_' I wondered to myself.

"… and during last year, I noticed he talked about a girl name Miyu and our daughter's baby sitter, Akira." She reached for my hand that I placed on the table across her. "Please Miyu, I believe in your love to Kanata. I don't want Kanata fall into Akira's trap. I noticed that she gave our daughter a special treatment after our divorce just to grab Kanata's attention. I don't like her."

She gave me a pleading look. I stared into her eyes, tried to get the actual meaning of this.

"Think about it Miyu, you deserve Kanata better than her."

I withdrew my hands, stood and walk out the restaurant. This is too much for me…

**xoxo:End of Chapter 3:xoxo**

**

* * *

**

_**i thought of making this story into four chapter, and hopefully I can finish it up by next week. The draft was already done so just wait for it, ok?**_

_**Don't forget to review guys and see you next time.**_

_**Have a nice day!**_


	4. Final resolution

**February Love::**

**Summary: Her love comes and goes. Finally she found her true love in a certain February. But, he was married… now what?**

_**Hi again everyone. We've again in this final chapter of February love. I'm sorry I can't keep up my promise before but at least I updated this right? =p **_

_**Before I start this, I solely wanna to say thanks for all February Love readers for reading this fic until the final chapter. And I also want to apologize for any misunderstanding due to my grammatical errors until this time.**_

_**Please enjoy the final chapter =)

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4: Final resolution**_

-.-

After work, I decided to walk home instead of taking a bus ride. Well, my house was not too far from my work. But today I took a detour from my usual route. I need some time for myself just because today was 28th February of a leap year. That's mean, tomorrow was 29th February. The appointed day that was made four years ago. The day to meet that man.

As I walked out of the front office door, my mind racing with so many thoughts.

Should I go or not?

Remembering all the happy times I had spent at that time with him made my heart jumping. I wanted to see him. I really miss that time. The fun times.

But, what if he didn't remember about it anymore? About the date we have made? Or about me?

My feet halted at the edge of the zebra-crossing line. While waiting for the 'walk' light turned to green, I observed my surrounding. My gaze suddenly stopped at a certain building just across the road. The place where I meet her. A girl with pink wavy hair. I crossed the road with my mind completely elsewhere….

…

...

"_I was Christine Saionji. But now, I'm Christine Hanakomachi…" She smiled again._

"_What do you mean by 'was'?"_

"_5 years ago, I was married to Kanata Saionji. I think you know who he is, right? But there's no chemistry between us although he tried his hard to save our marriage. We divorced two months ago, but I never regret anything."_

"_Now," she continued, "I just found the person I really love, and he loves me back. He loves me because of me and not coming from responsibility."_

_I saw her want to continue, but I cut her first. "I'm sorry miss Hanakomachi. I …"_

"_Please call me Chriss"_

_I sighed, "… miss Chriss. Truly, I really glad to meet you, but I don't really have time for this. I barely know you, yet you telling me your story. I'm finished." I stood. Wanting to get away from this impossible woman._

"_I have my reason. And for goodness sake please sit down and have another cup of tea. I will tell you the reason."_

"_I asked you here because of Kanata…" she paused a while. "Do you love him?"_

_I left the question hanging. I really don't know about it myself. I just met him once. But I can deny the special feeling I grew inside. And I don't know who am I to him. But there's no way I can forget about him in my life._

"_I want you to marry him."_

...

...

I hold back my tears which started to sting my eyes. But it started to blur my vision. I cannot deny my feeling to Kanata, but to think his action to Chriss haunted me. What if he cheated on me too if we ever get married?

Wait.

What did I think about?

There's no way we gonna get married right?

I let out a heavy sigh.

I continued my walk home. I took a turn of my left after a several buildings, into a passageway. After some more minutes of walking, my feet halted again. This time was in front of a café. To be exact, it was the café from that pervious date with the brunette man. Place that I will go to meet that man again four years later. I looked up, staring to the café's sign board and let out a deep sighed.

I wouldn't come tomorrow. I won't see him. _Ever…_

With that thought, I turned my heels and dragged myself home.

….

Xoxoxo

…..

_-the next day-_

_...  
_

It was seven in the morning and here I am, on the bed doing nothing. I kept on turning left or right of my bed, but somehow I couldn't let myself into the dreamland again. The place that surely wouldn't gave me a chance to think about him. Or so I thought. I took an emergency leave today just because today was 29th February. A leave, so that, I would not making any mistakes during my work. Or guilty.

A sigh, frustrated sigh come out from my mouth, again.

Why can't I fell asleep at this time? It was still early. At most time, I hardly woke up at this time, but not today. I opened my eyes and rolled my body to the right. My gaze fall upon a cloth hanging behind my bedroom door. There, in front of me was a jacket. The same jacket that saved me from humiliation four years ago. I slid my feet down from my bed and took the jacket into my arms. Although the incident did happen years ago, I still could feel the warmth left by him.

I walked to my bed and put the jacket down. Taking the towel along, I went to the bathroom. I had made up my mind.

...

...

I wore a white shirt and a blue jeans jacket with a pair of jeans pants. I set my hair into a high ponytail. Happy with my look, I went downstairs with a paper bag filled with Kanata's jacket. Entering the kitchen, I saw my mum drinking some tea alone at the table. I approached her.

"Morning, mama!"

I saw her lips curved into a smile. "Morning, sweetie. You look great. Going somewhere?"

"Well... I decided to see him again mum. The same man from four years ago."

"I thought you decided against it yesterday?"

"That was yesterday... But then I realized I need to give back his jacket."

"Oh really? But I think you just use the jacket as an excuse only..."

I felt my face warm.

"Just give him my regards." Said Miki then sipped her tea.

"You not mad?"

"Why should I?" she smiled and then took my hand and patted lightly. "Some says, if we wanna overcome something, we need to face them. Not running away from them. I know how you struggle for the past few years, and who knows if you get your solution after you meet him."

I hugged my mum. "Oh mama, how I loved you!"

She kissed my forehead. I really grateful to have a really understanding mother.

"Now go. You don't want him to wait for you to long, did you?"

"Okay! I go first mum!"

"Be careful and don't forget to send my regards to him."

...

It's been one hour since I had waiting here. The nervousness I felt before entering this café had already died. Somehow I thought that all of my preparation would go into vain. I took a glance to the paper bag beside me. I let out an exasperated breath. I lifted my cup of tea and sipped slowly. The tea already lost its warmth. After finishing the last drop in the cup, I waved my hand and a waiter approached my table. I paid the bill and prepared to leave.

I felt sober. I should have known that he wouldn't come today. The time gap between our last meeting was too long for us. And maybe it was too long for him to remember. Plus, we only met for a day. With heavy heart, I dragged my feet to the park where we used to date before.

Suddenly I felt a bump on my shoulder and the second thing I realized I was already on the sidewalk fell from the collision before.

"Ouch!"

"I'm really sorry miss. It's my fault. I was in a hurry for a meeting." He picked up my paper bag and shoved his hand towards me.

Somehow, his voice sounded really familiar to me. A voice that I had longed to hear again. I didn't look up and without me noticing tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Miss?"

Seeing no response coming from me, he sat down eye-level with me.

"Miyu?"

Hearing my name I looked up and saw the person face.

….

Xoxoxo

…..

We walked inside the park. Seeing an unoccupied bench along the way, I decided to sit there for a while. He took a place beside me. After some moments of silence, I broke the awkwardness surrounding us.

"This..." I lifted the paper bag I brought with me, "... it's yours. I borrow it from you too long."

"Naah... It's okay. I already decided to give it to you long time ago. Plus, it looks good on you."

"Oh, okay... Thanks anyway."

Silence engulfed us once again. I kept myself busy watching the flower grew around me. I eyed on him once in a while, waiting if he wanted to initiate our talk.

"So..." we both spoke and our eyes met. My emerald green eyes met his auburn ones. I giggled a bit.

"Ladies first" he smiled.

"Umm... how are you?" it sound pathetic in some ways but I still asked him nonetheless.

"Okay I guess..."

Unknowingly my eyes drifted to his ring finger. There was no more ring on that finger. So, I guess what miss Chriss had said before was true. They had divorced. I saw he looked down to where my eyes was darting. He caught me.

"I've been divorced." Said him, standing up from the bench. I followed his act "I loved the marriage and willing to do anything just to save it fall to crumble. But it seemed there no need to protect about it anymore."

We walked along the path towards the lake. I kept myself silence and try to be a good listener to him. "Although I don't love her in the first place, marriage has to work. It was a commitment, a sacred bond..."

He actually forgot that the fact that women need men's love not about how he proving it. Suddenly it flickered in the back of my mind. The image of Chriss sat in front of me in a café.

...

"_I asked you here because of Kanata…" she paused a while. "Do you love him?"_

"_I want you to marry him."_

_...  
_

I shook my head to that memory. He noticed. "Nothing, I just remembered something. It's no big deal though."

We sat down near the lake's bank. In front of us was the lake. The situation was so serene with the sound of birds chirping and how the wind blew. Somehow this calming situation gave me some courage.

"Can I hold your hand?" he said nothing, so took it as yes. I took his hands and felt the warmth of his hand radiating through my pulses. I inhaled.

"Four years ago, although we just met for a day, I felt my life was complete. I felt like we have a strange connection. I had drawn to you. It sound dumb, but I think I had fallen in love with you." I entwined my fingers around his. "It took me two years to forget about you. I thought I am strong. But when this February came, I become weak. I wanted to run away from this feeling. Away from you just because I am scared to be hurt again. But here I am together with you again. I think I'm insane."

Kanata cupped my face, directing my eyes to meet him. Second later I felt his soft lips landed mine. _He was kissing me!_ My eyes which were widened due to shock closed and I began to return his kiss.

Our kiss lasted just for a few moments. He rested his forehead against mine and I blushed. The kiss was like he was saying that he was feeling the same as I am. I felt I in a bliss. I leaned to him and rested my head on his shoulder, watching the serene panorama around us.

...

...

We walked out of the park hand in hand, feeling happy. But the happiness never last. The happiness is not for too long. We was walking along the side walk when a voice calling for him from behind.

"Kanata!"

We halted and looked back. The voice coming from a beautiful lady with raven locks. She held a cute little girl in her hands. Seeing Kanata, the little girl ran towards him.

"Papa!"

"Hey!" he lifted the girl. "How my little Misa doing? Did you behave properly today?"

The little girl nodded.

"Where were you? Misa kept on asking me to find you and yet you turned off your phone."

"Gomen... I was with Miyu." He turned to me. "By the way, Miyu, I want you to meet my daughter Misa and her baby sitter, Akira."

'_So this is Akira that Miss Chriss talked about.'_ I thought to myself. She was beautiful. And in my eyes she too, have feeling to Kanata. I took a step back. They looked like a happy family. I am no one to break these happy moments. Akira suited him more than I did.

I turned my heels and stormed off.

"Miyu? Miyu! Wait!"

I heard Kanata calling for me. But that didn't make me want to stop. Tears that filled in my eyes started to run down my cheeks.

I crossed the road in front of me without thinking. Seconds later I felt a pair of hands grabbed my shoulder and shoved me aside.

BANG!

An accident occurred in front of my eyes.

….

Xoxoxo

…..

-Kanata's POV-

The beeping sound echoed through out the room woke me up from my sleep. I tried to open my eyes but the light coming through stung my eyes. I frowned and let out a soft grunt. But the I felt that someone approached me.

"Kanata..."

I recognized that voice. I turned my head to my right. There was a lady with golden locks. The lady I fell in love with.

"Don't move too much. You're still hurt."

"Where am I?"

"In a hospital. It had been two days since you here. Do you remember what happen to you?"

Some images flickered in my mind. Images about Miyu, some cars and a screeching sound.

"I encountered an accident?"

Then I felt a single drop of tear landed on my hand.

"I'm sorry. I really am sorry. I'm the reason you become like this."

I examined my body. There's some scratch over my body and maybe some fracture on my left leg because I can't lift it like I lifted the right leg.

I sighed. "It's okay. I just glad you are okay."

She sat down on the chair beside my bed. I search for her hand and held it tight.

"I don't know why you walked away that day. But I don't want to beg you to tell me about it." I wiped away her tears, "I just want you to know how I loved you. I love my daughter, I love Chriss because she is my daughter's mum, I love Akira because she took care of Misa. But I love you because you are you. There's no one can replace you. "

She lifted my hand and kissed my hand lightly.

But then a soft knock interrupted our time.

"Papa..."

Misa got in the ward and walked to the bed. Miyu lifted Misa onto her lap.

"You're awake?"

"Yes, my dear."

"I miss you, papa"

"Me too, dear." Then I looked at Miyu who smiled to hear our little conversation. "Misa, meet your new mother."

….

…..

-Miyu's POV-

"Misa, meet your new mother." Said the man on bed.

I looked around. Who did he refer to? There was only me, Misa on my lap and him. But then I saw his smirked.

"Silly... I was talking about you. Would you be my daughter's mother and my dearest wife?"

I looked into his eyes. Trying to find a hint of truth inside it. But then I felt a small tugging on my clothes.

"Are you going to be my mum?"

I kissed her forehead. "Yes, I will..."

...

...

-Owari-

* * *

_**Finished!**_

_**It is good or bad? Please give me a bit review about what you think about this story.**_

_**To 'complex relationship' readers, I'm sorry I kept all of you waiting. I will try to finish writing the story since I already finish this fic.**_

_**Thanks for reading and have a good day!**_

_**Jya~**_


End file.
